Scorched Earth
by LittleCuddleMunkie
Summary: I was seventeen when I met Eric, and I fell hard for him. He was fire and fury, power and passion. We crashed into each other like shooting stars, losing ourselves in the explosion. But we weren't meant to last, and I had to leave him behind. I thought he'd forget about me. Seems I may have been wrong. (Eric/OFC. No war. No Tris.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Divergent. It's world and characters belong to Veronica Roth. But all the OC's I introduce in this story are of my own imagination and brought into the world with love and appreciation for such an incredible concept for a futuristic society._

_**A/N:** In terms of age, I'm following more along the lines of the movies rather than the books, because it just makes a little more sense for Dependents to choose their Factions at 18 rather than 16. Also, there's no war and no Tris in this one. Purely Eric/OC feels here!  
_

_Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this one since I have another Eric/OC story going at the moment and my followers are pretty ravenous when it comes to updates. (You know I love them, though!) But if this gets as much love then I will do my very best to keep working on it!_

_Anyway, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

Sunlight fell on my face, warming my skin and gently waking me from sleep. I smiled, stretching and inhaling deeply as I lay in my bed. Giggles floated up from downstairs, followed by the sound of little feet pounding on the wooden steps as they ascended them. I closed my eyes again, stilling my face to hide any hint that I was indeed awake. But I could clearly hear the rustle of fabric coming closer before pausing for about ten seconds right beside my bed. I felt a tiny finger touch my arm. Then a poke. A little sigh. Another poke. A small palm on my shoulder. A nudge. Another sigh.

"Got you!"

I opened my eyes and thrust out my arms, wrapping them around a suddenly-squealing four-year-old girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Lifting myself only enough to get a little leverage, I pulled her into my bed and held her against my body as she continued to squeal and squirm and giggle. I covered her little face in kisses and tickled her ribs. This brought more sounds of delight from her and a bigger smile to my face.

"Well, you're finally awake," came a voice from the top of the stairs. I lifted my head and smiled warmly at the young man standing there. Thomas. He smiled back, running his fingers through his sandy-colored hair that was starting to get a little long lately.

"Of course," I told him, still cuddling the little girl against my chest as I sat up. "Someone has to get Gracie ready for the day."

She giggled again in my arms, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from my eyes before touching her index finger to my nose. I quickly dropped my face down to capture her finger in my mouth.

"Om nom nom nom nom!" Grace giggled and tugged her hand away. I grinned down at her. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Let me get dressed, and we can go down for breakfast."

"Mm'kay."

One more kiss on her cheek, and I let her scuttle out of my arms and back over to Thomas. He shook his head at us, but still smiled while he started to lead Grace back down the stairs and to the main floor of the house. I sighed and slowly got up from my bed, my own smile still on my face as I went over to a dresser and started to look for something to wear.

Being in the two-story community home I lived in here at Amity, everyone shared their clothes, so we never bothered with the formalities of having our own dressers to put things in. We had a few scattered about the upper floor, out in the open so anyone could come by and look through them. And no one minded in the least. But that was the Amity way. Peace and kindness and sharing between us all.

I quickly replaced my night dress with a long and loosely-flowing reddish-orange skirt and pale cream tank top, tying an earth-toned multicolor scarf around my waist for a touch of flair, and slipped on my sandals. There was a mirror above the dresser, and I found myself looking into it while I brushed the little tangles that had formed overnight in my long blonde hair. All my time out in the sunshine had added natural pale highlights to it over the last few years, reminding me of sinshine on the wheat fields, especially when paired with my light green eyes. Thomas repeatedly claimed I was destined to be Amity with how I radiated nature in my looks, and I had to admit that he seemed to be right.

Quickly, I braided the mass of blonde and rushed down the spiral staircase to join Grace and Thomas out on the large porch. There was already a crowd of people heading over to the massive tree with a large patio and domed framework built around it that served as a meeting place of all kinds for our Faction. Celebrations, meals, and gatherings of all sorts and purposes happened around that tree. It was the center of life here in Amity.

"Okay," I said, picking little Grace up and settling her on my hip. "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Yay!" Grace clapped and raised her hands in the air while Thomas fell in step beside us, his hand lightly touching the small of my back as we walked. "Breakfast!"

It was a comfort to have Thomas around me. He kept me calm. Kept me smiling. We'd grown close after I had chosen Amity at the choosing ceremony, and he'd been invaluable in teaching me how to live out here on the farms. Living this way, full of peace and love, had been so different from everything I'd grown up around, but the change was welcome. I needed it. Needed this life. I was happy here.

"Good morning, Juliet," my friend Hannah cooed when we stepped up to the food line and I set Grace down so I could have my hands free for our plates. "Good morning, Gracie. Good morning, Thomas."

"Good morning, Hannah." I reflected her warm smile back at her, taking the two plates she offered as Grace and Thomas bid her their own hello. "Go with happiness."

"Go with happiness."

I made my way down the line, setting a few pieces of bread and some fruits with sweet cream on our plates while Grace skipped over to the table we usually sat at during meals. Thomas, as always, was right behind me, carrying his own plate as his hand lightly touched my back between my shoulders.

"Good morning, everyone," I greeted the others at the table before we sat down. They each paused to wish us good morning, then went back to their meals and chatter.

"Okay, Gracie Bug. We've got fruit and bread today. How's that sound?"

"Yummy," she beamed at me as I set her plate in front of her. I smiled and tucked a strand of blonde behind her ear.

"You should eat more, Juliet," Thomas murmured from my other side. "You're looking a little thin lately."

I giggled and nudged him with my shoulder. "I'm fine, Thomas. Really. I eat enough."

"I'm just making sure you stay healthy."

"You worry far too much about me," I told him, picking up a piece of fruit and popping it into my mouth.

He smiled, doing the same. "Because I care for you."

"I know. But I really am fine. I eat my fill. You've got nothing to worry about."

* * *

Grace squealed in delight, kicking her little feet in the air with each push of the swing. Thomas laughed and gave in to her demands to go higher, but only just a little. I watched them both as I helped load bags of grains and vegetables onto the trucks. She was in perfectly good hands, yes, but that wasn't the reason I always watched her when she was with Thomas. It was the way they interacted. The love and affection he showed her was different than the kind the others did. We all loved each other as family, but with Thomas, it was almost as if he wanted to be more of a father to her instead of a brother. But it was a nice thing to know that he truly and deeply cared for Grace.

Soon, it was time for us to take the trucks inside the wall, to the gathering of Faction members waiting for the food we provided for them. I hopped down from the truck to kiss Grace on the forehead and give Thomas a hug.

"I'll be back in no time flat," I told the frowning little girl. She never liked it when I left on these shipment runs. "I promise."

"We'll be waiting," Thomas said, shifting Grace in his arms. "She'll be fine."

"She always is with you watching over her. I'll see the both of you soon."

"Go with happiness."

"Go with happiness."

The drive to the city didn't take too long, and I didn't mind riding in the back with the shipment in the least. I loved the feel of the sun and the air on my face. It never got old to me. Hell, I even loved it when it rained. The smell of it on everything around me was one of the best things in the whole world in my opinion. Just another thing that made me feel like I truly belonged in Amity.

Going back into the city always made me a little nervous, though. The city was noisy. Crowded. Especially on the days we took in the harvests for distribution. But at least there were rarely any outbursts of violence to have to deal with. Mostly everyone just did their part to get things done so they could go about their day.

Unfortunately, today was going to be one of those rare days when we had the occasional issue pop up during the process. Dauntless had a few new recruits to their ranks working and they were apparently not going at the speed their superiors wanted them to. The bellows from the older members quickly began to fray my nerves, so much so that I had to move away from the crowd and take a breather.

I walked over to the side of one of the war-torn buildings and leaned my back against it, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to calm myself. I wrapped my arms around my body as if they would hold me together. Mentally, I repeated to myself that it would be over soon. That I would be back home in Amity before I knew it. Then I could get back to my normal chores and leave all this behind me.

I tried to ignore the heavy footsteps echoing off the walls, but this pair sounded different than all the others. They were getting closer. Someone was coming. But they were most definitely not from Amity. We didn't sound like that, even if we did wear boots on occasion. No, these had to belong to someone from Dauntless by the way they sounded.

"Trying to get out of working, Softy? Or did you spend so much energy wishing everyone peace and love that you've worn yourself out?"

I frowned, lifting my head and opening my eyes. I really didn't want to have to deal with the rudeness of some soldier who was full of himself on top of the yelling from the others out by the trucks. I'd rather whoever this was that followed me away from the crowd to just leave me in peace.

But what I saw when I looked up took my breath away. Five years and he hadn't changed much at all if you overlooked the black bars marking his neck. He still had the same cold glare to his blue eyes, the same angry line to his lips, the same powerful and dominating feel to his presence. Eric.

He blinked, his upper body jerking back a fraction in surprise. I saw recognition in his eyes. He remembered. All this time and he actually remembered. He took one step forward, his brow creasing in confusion and disbelief.

"... Juliet?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I'm so glad to already see follows and positive reviews! Thank you so much, guys! So happy you like it and I hope this one doesn't let anyone down!  
_

_And as always, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

"... Juliet?"

I couldn't speak as I continued to stare up at him. It was Eric. Standing right in front of me. Saying my name. And here I was just struggling to even breathe. Five years away from him and I was amazed he could still do this to me. To render me completely speechless and feel as if those eyes were seeing right into my very soul.

He huffed and stepped forward again. Like he thought he was seeing a ghost or something. As if he were imagining it was me leaning back against a wall and I wasn't really there. Slowly, his hand reached out and his fingertips brushed against my cheek. I exhaled hard and my eyes closed on their own. He huffed again.

"I'll be damned," he murmured. "It is you."

"Yes," I finally answered, my eyes slowly opening to look up at him again. "It's me."

"You... You left us... You defected..." He stopped for a moment and frowned, his hand dropping back to his side as he took in my outfit. "Amity? You're a _hippy_ now?"

I nodded, the common insult to my Faction not having the same effect it usually did. Dauntless regularly talked down about other Factions. Candor were the Smart Mouths, Abnegation the Stiffs, Erudite the Know-It-Alls. And Amity were commonly called Banjo Strummin' Softies or Hippies. It always bothered me to be called such things, usually more of a minor annoyance than anything since that was just the way Dauntless was. But when Eric said it, I only felt shame. As if I'd done something wrong.

He huffed in disbelief, taking a step back and looking about the empty area. His mouth opened and closed, as if he were trying to find the right words. Or maybe just to hold back a few snarky comments. Eric had always been sharp-tongued, even as an Initiate in training. He regularly let his insults fly freely and didn't care what anyone thought about them. And by the way his face filled with anger, I was certain he was about to release a few on me.

But he suddenly stopped moving completely and simply stared at me for a moment. My arms tightened around my body as the bitter coldness of his eyes ran through me. It was like having ice water dumped on me in the middle of the hottest day of the year. I had to fight the urge to run away with all my might. Running from Eric with him in this kind of mood would definitely be a very bad thing.

"You didn't even tell me goodbye," he growled. "You just.. _Left_ me. Left _us_. Without a _fucking word_ to me beforehand. How could you _do_ that?"

"I... I had to."

I sounded so weak, my voice so soft and frail. I hated the way it sounded coming out of my mouth. I felt like a child being scolded. And I certainly wasn't a child. I was a grown woman with a life of my own. But this was Eric scolding me. And when Eric was angry, especially with me, I never could seem to find any strength to stand my ground against him. Another reason why I didn't belong in Dauntless.

"Had to?" He scoffed and his face was suddenly inches from mine. "You _had_ to? After _everything_ we had, what we'd _planned_ for us... And you just _had_ to leave? Did I really mean _nothing_ to you, Juliet?"

"No, that's not it at all." Again with the pathetic whimpering voice. It made me cringe internally. "I loved you, Eric. I did. I just-"

His hands slammed up against the wall on either side of my head. I gasped and jumped, my hands going to the bricks behind me as if the solid surface could somehow protect me from his rage. He was positively _fuming_ at this point. Fury contorted his face into something sinister and deadly. And I was terrified.

"_Don't,_" he snarled, his nose nearly touching mine as he leaned in close. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me again. Do you hear me? I _never_ want to hear those lies come from your mouth for the rest of your _traitorous damned life_."

"Hey, Eric!"

The voice from around the corner had both of us jumping and looking at the corner of the building. Eric straightened himself up and stepped away. I turned my head to hide my face from whoever was walking in our direction. I didn't want anyone to see the tears forcing themselves down my cheeks.

"Yo, Eric! You back here?"

"_What?!_"

The deep boom of his angry response made me cringe. So much hate and bitterness flowed from that one word that it made me want to break down right there. I heard the footsteps come closer, then stop. A scuff on the ground from a shift of weight onto one foot. Eric huffing impatiently. Then the male voice that had been calling Eric's name speaking up again.

"Uh... We're loaded up now and ready to take off. You, uh... Need a minute back here?"

"No." A pause. I could feel that furious gaze on me for a moment. "We're done. Let's go."

* * *

I still felt cold on the ride back to the farm despite the fact that I was again in the back of the truck and under the warmth of the sun. If only Eric hadn't been the one to follow me. I could have centered myself and gone back to my work and everything would have been fine. I wouldn't have to be faking my smile for the others. I wouldn't be wishing I could crawl into the safety of my bed and wait for tomorrow to come.

Fortunately, not even the cruelness of Eric could withstand the look of pure joy on Grace's face when the trucks pulled up to the storage buildings of the farm. Her squeals of delight burned away the ice of his words and actions, and my smile was immediately genuine and full. Grace was my sunshine, my heart. I could never make it through the harder days without her.

I jumped down from the back of the truck as soon as we stopped and knelt down with my arms open wide. She rushed into my embrace, all smiles and giggles and happiness. We spun around and I kissed her lightly tanned little face over and over while she held on to my neck.

"Oh, my little Gracie Bug," I cooed, cuddling her close against my body. "Miss me, did you?"

I felt her nod against my neck. My smile grew even bigger.

"_Grace?! ... Grace! ... Gracie!_"

I turned and saw Thomas running around the corner of the barn, completely panicked and frantically calling for Grace over and over. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he saw us, but worry still clung to his face.

"Gracie, I told you to wait for me," he scolded breathlessly as he approached us. "You scared the living daylights out of me. Never, ever do that again. You could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry," Grace said, removing her face from my neck to pout at Thomas.

He sighed and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed down her back, stopping when they touched my hand to cover it with his own. He gave her a half-smile to reassure her that he wasn't actually angry with her.

"It's alright. Just wait for me next time. Okay?"

Grace nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, playing with my braid that lay over my other shoulder. Thomas then turned his warm smile to me.

"Sorry, Juliet. She took off before I could grab her. She can be pretty fast when she wants to be."

"It's alright, Thomas. No harm done. How was she while I was gone?"

He smirked and shook his head softly. It was the only answer I needed. Grace could be more than just a handful at times. Especially when I had to leave her. She'd always been that way. I was told it was nothing more than separation anxiety. That she'd grow out of it in no time. And she slowly was the more I was having to leave her behind to go into the city. I, on the other hand, hadn't. I hated being away from her. I knew she was always in safe hands while I was gone, but it still didn't stop the worry I felt for her.

Others began to gather around then, coming in to help unload the trucks. I stepped out of the way as they passed, more than a few giving me mirthful smiles when they saw my arms full with a child who'd pretty much glued herself to me. Everyone knew how Grace was. She wasn't that different from the other children around her age. They each had their own person they were more attached to than anyone else, and for Grace, that person was me.

* * *

I found myself lying awake longer than usual that night. Grace slept as peacefully as always, curled up against me while I laid on my side and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked so angelic with the moonlight washing over her, blonde hair all aglow like a wave of pale gold against the pillow, plump little pink lips parted slightly, her breaths coming in tiny puffs with the occasional double hitch and long exhale, one little hand curled into a loose fist and laying right in front of her little button nose. It nearly broke my heart with all the love and joy it filled me with just watching her in times like this.

Maybe it was seeing Eric earlier that day that had left me unsettled, reminding me of the fire of our past together, but I suddenly found myself thinking of how different my life would be if I didn't have Grace in it like this. If I hadn't chosen to transfer to Amity. If I had stayed with Eric instead.

We were together only just under a year, but it had felt like so much longer. I'd met him when he transferred into Dauntless from Erudite. He wasn't really anything special to look at when I saw him that first night in the mess hall. Just a scrawny kid with short blonde hair and and a hard glare. But there was just something about him that caught my eye. Something that pulled me in and latched on tight.

When he started putting on muscle and climbing the rankings board, other girls started to notice him as well. They started flirting with him, trying to corner him in the Pit or hallways to test their luck with him. But he'd always turn them down. Sometimes quite roughly. He'd made more than a few run off crying from whatever he'd said to them.

And then one night in the Pit, while I was sitting alone like I always did because I just didn't fit in with the other girls, I saw him make his way across the massive room. Right up to me. I froze mid-drink, just watching him stalk through the crowd, so full of confidence and his eyes locked on mine. I couldn't believe it. Not even when he came up and started talking to me. I couldn't understand what a guy like him would be wanting with a girl like me. I was quiet and reserved where the other girls were loud and forward. I didn't like violence, and they lived on it.

But Eric seemed to wake up the Dauntless in me at times. He strove to be the best in his class, but always set aside time after training to work with me. He claimed he could make me be something Dauntless wanted. A good soldier. Clearly not the best with the way that I was, but he could get me through my Initiation the following year if I let him show me the things he was learning himself.

And for him I tried. I let him show me how to spar, how to punch and kick, how to throw knives. And somewhere in between the lessons and the not-so-discreet flirtations, I found myself falling for the boy with eyes of steel. He lit a blazing inferno in me that burned hotter and brighter than I thought possible. He was fire and fury. Passion and power. And he was mine.

But it just wasn't in the cards for us. No matter how hard he tried, how much he pushed and encouraged me, how many times he confessed his love for me, I just couldn't be the kind of girl he wanted me to be. I wasn't ruthless. I wasn't tough. I wasn't strong. Even if by some miracle I actually made it through Initiation, I'd never be doing anything more than watching The Wall or maybe even working in the medical ward. I was too soft. Too kind. Too weak and frail. I just didn't belong.

So I chose to leave. To defect from my birth Faction and join a new one instead. One where I felt I truly had a place in. Amity, The Peaceful. Where the kindness and tenderness of my heart was celebrated instead of shunned. Where fighting was a rare occurrence instead of a daily event. Where laughter and love and music and forgiveness ruled over all.

What I didn't know, however, was that I wasn't leaving Dauntless on my own like I had thought. I had taken a piece of Eric with me that was more than just a memory of what we had together. I hadn't realized it at first, but it didn't take long to notice that something wasn't quite right. I was getting tired too easily, sick in the mornings, eating all I could later in the day, and my moods were completely unstable. I tried to fool myself into thinking it was only the stress of leaving Dauntless without telling Eric, but when I noticed the way my stomach had seemed to grow, I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

It was an odd thing at first. Not only was I a fresh Initiate in Amity, but I was a pregnant one to boot. But no one looked down on me for it. There were no looks of pity or disdain from the others. No judgmental whispers behind my back. Only complete acceptance and understanding. The midwives took good care of me. Everyone did. They treated my surprise extra addition to the Faction as a blessing.

Even Thomas, who I had met within my first hours of arriving here, looked at it as a gift. I'd often wondered over the course of the months if he didn't somehow resent Eric in some way for his part in my situation. That maybe it had created some kind of barrier between us. I wasn't blind to his feelings toward me. I knew he was interested. I knew he wanted to be the one I chose here in Amity. But he never pulled away like I'd expected him to. He was always so kind to me. So helpful through everything.

Grace shifted in her sleep as I thought about those months before her arrival, moving closer to my body until she could scoot no further. She sighed her satisfied little sigh, and her breath fluttered against my chest. I tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear, smiling again as I watched her dream. My Grace. My light. My world. So perfect and pure. She was my reason for being.

The thought that crossed my mind in that moment suddenly had my heart shuddering and my blood going cold. If Eric found out about her, what would he do? Would he try to take my little angel from me? Or would he do something far worse to us? Eric had apparently developed a temper far nastier than I had known him to have before. So who was to say that he wouldn't do something terrible to us if he learned about Grace?

I fought hard not to let the tears springing up in my eyes run free as I wrapped my arms around my little treasure. I had to protect her from him. Die for her if I had to. Because there was no way that Eric was going to get his hands on my daughter. He was not going to destroy the one thing in this world I loved more than life itself. I wouldn't let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** I'm so glad that you guys are liking this one so far. I tried to fight having Grace be Eric and Juliet's daughter, but it was just too delicious of a thing to let go of! Also, so very sorry this has taken me a few days to get this up and it's a bit short. I went and saw Insurgent for a second time this weekend and it left me pretty emotional so I found myself facing a block trying to write.  
_

_And as always, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

Several days had passed since my run-in with Eric, and I was finally feeling normal again, going about my daily routines and chores like nothing ever happened. Grace was with the other children at the school, and Thomas was out in the fields tending to the crops. As for me, I was out in the woods looking for mushrooms. This kind of work took a good eye, a lot of patience, and a bit of luck. It was also very time consuming, but so far in the last three hours, I'd managed to gather up a nice little pile in my basket. They were going to go well in the grains we would cook up tonight.

I carefully made my way down a slope that used to have a larger stream running through the bottom but was now not much more than a creek that was no more than a foot or so deep in most places. A few larger rocks were scattered around the area, becoming either obstacles to avoid or footholds to keep out of the mud. But there was also a spot where the creek widened into a circle and deepened enough for fish to gather up in to spawn. So not only was it a good spot to look for the wild mushrooms that I wanted, it was where I could net up some fish to also go with dinner.

I'd been sitting by the pool of water maybe half an hour or so, pulling up my net with both a fourth and fifth fat fish trapped inside, when I heard the crack of a twig behind me. I didn't even think before my body was suddenly reacting. I jerked up to my feet, tossed the net onto the bank, and spun around, fist clenched tight and ready to deliver as heavy a blow as I could manage. But I hit nothing. My punch was stopped in mid-swing, my hand shoved down and my elbow bent as I was suddenly spun back around again. I felt my own fist pushed against the small of my back and an arm go across my chest to keep me from raising my other arm and use my elbow in retaliation. I couldn't even dig my nails into the arm because it was covered with the thick sleeve of a jacket. All I could do was grip it and hold on.

"Still a little bit of Dauntless left in you, I see."

My blood ran cold and I stopped struggling. I became more aware of the feeling of his chest against my back. His breath on my neck. I wanted away from him immediately, but he was too strong. And I didn't have the training I needed to escape his grip. Not that I could ever really get out of his holds before. He'd always been stronger than me. Faster. More sure of himself and his actions. I was completely at his mercy. Or would it be the lack of instead?

"Let me go, Eric."

He snorted at my demand. "No, I don't think so. You'll just disappear on me again. And I want answers."

"For what?"

I felt his nose brush against my neck, goosebumps immediately rising on my arms and a shiver running down my spine. I used to love when he did that. But not anymore. Now it only scared me. My grip on his forearm tightened.

"For why you left Dauntless, of course."

I huffed. I _really_ wished he'd let me go. But I still didn't struggle against him. Because maybe if I stayed still, it would somehow pacify him and he'd release his hold on me.

"I told you. I had to. I didn't belong there."

His fingers tightened around my wrist slightly. He was probably scowling.

"You would have if you'd let me help you."

"No, Eric. I wouldn't have. I was too weak. I wasn't even fit to stand on The Wall. I would have been completely useless. And Dauntless has no place for the useless. They would have kicked me out, and I'd be Factionless right now if I'd stayed."

I heard him growl in my ear, and I was suddenly free of his grip. I nearly stumbled right into the little pond. But he grabbed my upper arms and spun me back around to face him. By instinct only did I reach out and latch on to the front of his jacket.

"I wouldn't have let them. You know that." He huffed in my face and looked down at my hands. "Or at least I thought you did."

I had to choose what I said to him carefully now. One wrong word and I was certain to find myself neck deep in water.

"I... I had thought so, too. But, Eric... Think about it. What could I have done? Where could you have made them put me?"

He let go of me again and backed away. I could tell he was frustrated and on the edge of losing his temper. And as much as I was afraid of him, I also wanted to calm him. After all, it was in my nature to want to be surrounded by peace and happiness.

"Eric..." I stepped forward. He had his back to me now, and his name leaving my lips as quietly as it had made him stand still. "I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to accept it as the truth. I loved you. I did. But I simply did not belong in Dauntless. I wouldn't have been happy there, and I wouldn't have made you happy. It was only a matter of time before you left me for someone better."

"Don't."

He spoke but he didn't move. I don't know why, but I continued. I even stepped in his direction. Reached out to touch the back of his shoulder.

"It would have killed me to lose you like that. Ending it before it got to that point was the only option. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to defect to Amity. I really am. I just... I didn't want my last memory of you to be a bad one. I wanted to remember you looking at me with love in your eyes. Not hate."

"_Stop._"

I listened this time, removing my hand from his shoulder. There was danger in his voice. Like he was one word away from snapping my neck and leaving me to rot in the woods. I stood still where I was, waiting for whatever came next. But what he did was the last thing I'd expected from him. He suddenly whipped around and grabbed my head, his palms on each side of my face. His eyes locked onto mine for a second, something wild and unrestrained swirling in their cold blue hue. His breath quickened, becoming more of a forced action than a natural one. And then he kissed me.

I was suddenly seventeen again, lost in the raging fire that was all Eric. The memories of our year together came flooding back all at once. My body responded while my brain locked up. My chin lifted, my head tilted, my lips pressed back against his and parted just a fraction. But it was enough. I felt his mouth move and then I was tasting him. I latched on to his jacket again, drowning in emotions I hadn't felt in so long they were almost foreign to me.

And just as suddenly as it began, it was over. He ripped himself away, looking at me in utter disbelief. His eyebrows pulled together and he frowned. Then he turned and walked away, leaving me struggling to stand on my own two feet with stars in my eyes. I watched him go, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

That night had me getting up several times to check on Grace in her little hammock she slept in when she wasn't in bed with me. Though everyone claimed how much like me she seemed, I could still see bits of Eric in her. Her hair was starting to darken a little bit, looking slightly more like his than mine in my opinion. And sometimes, when she was in a foul mood, her scowl looked kind of like his. Personally, I thought she had his ears and more of his chin than my own, and her nose was starting to look more like his as well. My nose was more straight and full all the way down, where his was a little narrower down the bridge and flaring just a bit closer to his nostrils.

But she definitely had my eyes. A soft, light green that was now starting to show a touch of golden brown around the pupil. She'd never had the blue of Eric's eyes, even when she was born. Her eyes had always been green. But I found it to be a comfort, though. Made it easier that way. I wasn't reminded of him every time I looked at her like I would be if she had his eyes.

That went the same for her lips. They were full where his were a little thinner. I hoped they'd stay like that, too. But since she was still growing and changing all the time, I couldn't be sure that they wouldn't one day start to thin out more. I could admit that if they did it would make me a bit sad, because it would be another thing to remind me of Eric. But I also knew that my darling little angel would always remain beautiful and precious to me no matter what.

Sighing, I left her to once again return to my own bed, weary from the events of the day. Eric had confused me beyond any time he ever had before. First to find me and demand answers, then when he kissed me before leaving. It had plagued my thoughts through the entire afternoon. I wondered if he would come back again. I didn't go into the city often. None of us really ever did unless we worked in the care centers. We stayed out here on our own land, away from the fuss and chaos. It was how we liked it. Separated and neutral.

As exhaustion finally began to win the battle between it and my worries, a strange thought ran through my mind. What if Eric still had feelings for me after all this time?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Okay, so I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out what to do with this chapter because so little is known about Amity and it would get way too boring way too fast if I only did it from Juliet's POV. So, I'll be switching it up and giving Eric's side so that I don't lose interest in the story and end up dropping it because it's a really good concept in my eyes and I'd really like to see where it goes.  
_

_And as always, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Eric**

I slammed my fists into the orange dummy over and over as hard as I could. Sweat was already pouring down my back and gathering on my forehead and arms, but I was beyond caring at this point. I was pissed. Pissed at myself, and pissed at her. I'd never really gotten over the way Juliet just up and left me like she had. It changed me into a whole new breed of asshole as a result. I didn't let women get close to me. Didn't let myself get close to them.

Five years and I'd yet to see her after that day. Five years of feeling the rage stewing in my gut over her leaving. Five years of hating her for kissing me before going off to the Choosing Ceremony and never landing in the net with the others that afternoon. _Five fucking years_ of wondering if she was even alive out there.

I was going to give her everything. I was going to have her live with me in my apartment I'd gotten because I finished second in my class. I was going to get her through her training. Get her a job in the med ward or something that would be easy on her. Whatever it took to keep her by my side, I was ready to do. _For her._

But no. She had to go and defect to Amity of all places. _Fucking Amity._ Where they lived outside the damn wall that surrounded the city. Where they ate peace serum-laced bread and worked in the fields and sang songs around campfires. Where she could be as far from me as possible.

I drove my knee into the worn leather, feeling the ropes that held the dummy in place hum from the impact of my blow. If only I hadn't seen that damned blonde hair of hers last week. If I hadn't let my stupid heart hope that it was her that I'd seen. If I hadn't followed her, still thinking that there was no way it could have been her.

But I had followed. And it had been her. I knew it was her the second she looked up at me. Not even five years of not having those eyes looking at me could erase them from my memory. That vibrant green speckled with a little grey, honey and cinnamon bursting from the pure black of her pupil like wildfire. I had stood there in shock like an idiot. Didn't even realize I'd said her name until she blinked at me.

Then I touched her cheek, and they closed and she sighed the same way she always had when I touched her. And I felt like I'd been ripped open again. It pissed me off to feel so exposed in front of her. Because I had too many questions and not enough answers. And then she had to go and tell me she actually loved me when at the same time she had been planning to leave me? I nearly lost my mind right there in the damn alley.

If it hadn't been for Kyle interrupting us, I might have actually strangled her. How dare she say that to me. How _dare_ she tell me she loved me when she dropped me faster than I could blink. She didn't love me. She couldn't have. You don't leave people you love. You don't abandon them without a word like that. Right?

I sighed, pushing myself away from the battered dummy because my fists were now too raw to keep abusing it the way I had been. A new wave of anger washed over me, because I'd been so damn wrapped up in seeing her after all this time that I'd actually went out there today to look for her again. I shouldn't have gone. I should've stayed here in Dauntless. But I had to see her again. Five years and that damned woman still fucked me up inside and made me stop thinking rationally.

I was going to keep my distance. That had been the plan. But when I saw her sitting by that little pond, my feet kept moving on their own. There was just something about the way she sat there, something I couldn't put my finger on, that pulled me to her just like it had that night in The Pit. But this time was different. She wasn't in Dauntless black, her clothes clinging to her body and leaving little to the imagination. She was in a rust-colored skirt with a matching button-down shirt tied up over a white top. It only clung to just the right places, forcing my mind to imagine what she looked like underneath it all now.

For the first time in hours, I felt my lips curl up into a smirk. Because when I'd stepped on that damn stick, she'd reacted like Dauntless instead of Amity. She tried to hit me. Of course, she'd gone too long without any training, and I'd had plenty, so overpowering her was just too easy. I had her wrapped up in my arms before she even knew it was me who'd been sneaking up on her.

And damn, did she smell good. Like honey and vanilla and sunshine and wildflowers. It took everything I had not to toss her to the ground and take her just for old time's sake. I'd bet she felt just as good now as she did back then. Probably even sounded the same. Would have been nice to find out. Five years and I still hadn't found anyone in this damned place that could get me off like she could. And _that_ was frustrating enough to almost make me stop trying. Almost. I was still a man after all, and a man has needs.

And right now, I wanted her. I _needed_ her. Not some random female from down in The Pit just to try and take the edge off for a couple of days. That wasn't going to work anymore. Not when I knew Juliet was out there now. There'd be no relief for me until I had her under me again. Had her submitting to me in every way I wanted her to. Panting and moaning and begging me not to stop. Begging me for more.

And that brought me to a whole new level of frustration that had me throwing my water bottle across the room. I heard the plastic shatter, the pieces sliding across the concrete. I growled and ran my hands through my hair. Fuck it. I'd leave the damn thing here. I had more. Someone else could clean it up tomorrow. I didn't care.

I stalked out of the training room and down the hallway. Scared the shit out of a few of last year's Initiates who hadn't seen me coming until they damn near ran into me. But they scrambled out of my way just in time. Too bad. I could've used a couple of faces to punch in. Might not have helped much, though. I was probably too wound up to get any real satisfaction from it.

I hoped my damn Initiates were prepared for me to be in a real shitty mood for a while. They should have already gotten used to that by now, though. To them, I was always in a shitty mood. Not exactly true, but I didn't care. As long as I got results from them, I'd be the asshole. Dauntless trained soldiers. Not fucking whiny pissbabies.

I slammed the door to my apartment just a little too hard after I'd gotten inside. Fuck it. Let it wake someone up. They wanted to start something up about it, they'd get my fist in their face. And then I'd slam the door again. But for now, I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. And just waited for sleep to finally come.

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

"Juliet! Juliet!"

I stopped walking, lowering my basket of apples to the ground so I could turn to look for whoever was calling me without its weight on my arms. Adjusting the brim of my wide straw hat, I blocked out the sun a little better in order to see Hannah waving at me as she tried her best to jog and keep her skirt from tripping her up at the same time. I tried not to laugh at how funny she looked. If she'd just lift that skirt a little, she could run faster. But she was one of those women who just refused to do such things, so I waited patiently for her to reach me.

"Oh, goodness," she panted, bending over to catch her breath. "I almost didn't catch you in time."

"Is everything alright, Hannah?"

She nodded, hand on her hip as she straightened herself. "I need to ask a favor of you. But please don't feel you have to do it if you don't want to."

I blinked, my bottom lip poking out slightly and my eyebrows knitting together. "A favor?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding again. "I wanted to see if you would go to Abnegation for me and pick up some tea from Avery and his wife. John fell off a horse and he's broken his leg, so I need to stay home and take care of him, or I would go myself."

"Oh, goodness." My hand went to my chest. "Is he alright?"

"Thankfully, yes. Damned fool tried to land on his feet or something. I don't know." She sighed. "I know you don't like to go into the city, and I'd ask one of the other girls who work at the care center, but they've already gone for the day and Francis has this homemade tea blend that is just wonderful for relieving pain. You know how John is with needles, after all."

I nodded. Hannah's husband, John, was deathly afraid of needles. He would either fight like a crazed animal or faint at the sight of them. It was usually the former rather than the latter. So to keep him calm, homeopathic remedies were always used instead. That included lots of teas. Francis Tallow was one of the women who specialized in making a special tea blend from the herbs she grew in her rooftop garden, much like our own Millie Garren, who had quite a large herb garden of her own to make teas with. But if Hannah was asking me to get some from Francis, that meant that Millie's herbs weren't ready yet or she was out of what Francis had last given us.

"I'll go," I told her. "If Millie doesn't have anything for him, it's the very least I can do to help."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Juliet."

I shook my head. "No, no. It's alright. You're my friends and if that's what you need, I'll go get it for you."

Hannah smiled. "You're so wonderful, Juliet. Poor Millie was so frustrated when she told me she was nearly out of the tea. She won't have enough for more than a few days at the most."

"I'll see how much I can get for you." I looked down at my basket. "I'll give here these apples, too. I'm sure she'll be able to find a use for them. Help feed the Factionless or something."

She nodded. "You're wonderful, Juliet. Have I told you that yet? Because you are."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "I'll be back soon. Would you tell Thomas where I've gone so he won't worry? Oh, and have him pick up Gracie from school?""

"Of course, I will. Ben is waiting by the barn in one of the trucks. He has to pick up a few things from Erudite anyway, so I guess we got lucky he hadn't left yet so you can get a ride with him."

I nodded and picked up my basket again. "Funny how things work out, huh? I'll be back as soon as possible. Give John my love."

"I will. And thank you again, Juliet. Thank you so much. Go with happiness."

"Go with happiness."

I gave her one more smile and then hurried off to meet Ben up by the barn. I really didn't want to go into the city, but this was a special thing. John and Hannah were two of my best friends in Amity. Hannah had even been there with me during Grace's birth, holding my hand through the whole thing. I had to do this for her. For John.

Johanna was standing next to Ben when I jogged up to the barn with my basket, and they both smiled at my approach.

"Ah, Juliet," she said warmly, reaching out to touch my hands. "I hope this isn't inconveniencing you in any way to go with Ben to the city."

"Oh, not at all, Johanna," I told her. "John is a good friend, and he needs this. It's the least I can do for him."

She nodded. "That's good to hear. Ben needs to pick up a few things from Erudite for us, but he can drop you off at Abnegation and then pick you back up when he's through, or whatever you two decide to do."

"Oh, it's fine. It will only take me a few minutes to give these to Francis and get some tea, so I can take the bus to The Hub or something and meet up with him before he's even done."

"Are you sure, Juliet?" Ben looked at me uncertainly. "I can come pick you up so you don't have to take the bus."

I nodded. "I'll be fine. And I'm sure Avery will offer to ride with me anyway."

He nodded. "Alright, then. Let's hurry so we can try to get back before Grace gets out of school."

"Go with happiness," Johanna said with a smile. "Both of you."

"Go with happiness," we said in unison before leaving her to hop in the truck and head off to the city.

The ride was pleasantly quiet. Ben didn't force conversation like some did. Which was fine with me. I liked the quiet. Most days it was soothing to just let my mind wander, and today seemed to be one of those days despite yesterday's encounter with Eric in the woods. It surprised me that I could think about it so calmly. I should've been a complete mess with him on my mind. But somehow, I wasn't. And I couldn't figure out why.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come pick you up, Juliet?" Ben asked as he pulled into the Abnegation sector. "I don't feel comfortable letting you ride the bus on your own."

"I will be perfectly safe, Ben," I told him, reaching over to pat the hand he had on the gear shifter knob of the truck. "Like I said, Avery will offer to go with me. You know he will."

He sighed, but nodded and slowed down to a stop in front of one of the plain gray houses. "Alright. Just stay out in the open with people around or wait inside the building for me. I'll be there as soon as I finish."

I nodded and opened my door. "Go with happiness, Ben."

"Go with happiness, Juliet."

I gave him a reassuring smile and hopped down from the truck with my basket, closing the door and giving it a pat to signal him he could leave. As he drove off, the door to the little house opened up, and Avery stepped out. He was a fairly tall man, slender, with a kind face and light brown hair and eyes, and about ten years older than I was. I had been told that he and his wife had actually been born Amity, and had transferred to Abnegation together, but remained close to Millie over the years. That was why they traded herbs and such so often.

"Juliet," he greeted, opening his arms for a hug. "How nice to see you again. Is everything alright?"

"Hello, Avery," I said cheerfully, giving him a warm hug in return before sighing. "Actually, I need to ask you for some of the tea that Francis makes for pain. John fell off a horse in the field and broke his leg, and Millie doesn't have enough. I don't think her next batch of herbs is ready yet, either."

"Is he okay? Other than the leg, I mean."

I nodded. "I think so. Hannah didn't mention anything else."

"That's good." He let out a sigh of relief. "Come on inside. Francis isn't home right now, but I know where the tea is and I'll get you all you need."

I smiled. "That would be wonderful, Avery. Thank you very much."

He nodded and went back inside, with me following behind.

"Oh," I said suddenly, making him turn just as we'd walked in. "I forgot. I brought you the apples I picked today as a 'thank you'. I thought you could use them for yourself or maybe make something for the Factionless or something."

He smiled again. "That's kind of you, Juliet. I'll get a bowl for them and you can just use your basket to take the tea back with you."

I smiled and walked over to the table while he went into another room to fetch a bowl and the tea. I set the basket on the table and looked around. Abnegation homes were so plain, a reflection of the selfless way they lived. I wondered what it would be like to live with so little. Grace and I didn't have much ourselves, really, but we lived with several other people in our home, and everything was always so bright and cheerful. We had paintings on the walls, musical instruments in the main room downstairs, brightly colored rugs and bedsheets, and everything always felt so warm and inviting. It was simple to us, but for Abnegation, it probably looked pretty extravagant. It was very different to be in a place that was simple in a different kind of way than what I was used to.

"Here you go, dear," Avery said, coming back a few minutes later with a large bowl in one hand and a sack in the other. "This should be plenty of tea for John and whoever else may need it before Millie's batch is ready."

"Oh, Avery, that's more than enough. Are you sure you don't need some of that for anyone else?"

He smiled, handing me the bowl so I could put the apples in it. "Don't worry. Francis had a very good little harvest and got more than she thought she would out of it. We still have plenty."

I nodded and quickly put the apples in the bowls so I could take the satchel of tea from him. "If you insist."

"You know I do. Now, would you like to wait here for your ride?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I was actually planning on taking the bus. I thought this would take longer, so I told him to go ahead to Erudite without me. I'm going to meet him at The Hub."

"Well, then you know I must insist on going with you."

I laughed softly. "I knew you would, yes."

"Well, then. Let's be off so I can get you to The Hub safely."

I laughed again and let him lead me back out into the warm sunshine. Again, the journey was quiet. I was sure it looked a little odd, an Abnegation riding the bus next to an Amity, but no one seemed to actually mind it much. Our Factions were so similar in several ways. We were both kind and giving, openly helping those who needed it. Plus, I was a woman on her own, so it was pretty natural for me to be escorted by a male who, even though he couldn't actually protect me, played the role of the gentleman to help see me safely to my destination.

Before long, we were at The Hub. There were many people around as usual, going about their own business. Avery paused beside me and looked around. Ben wasn't here with the truck yet. I frowned slightly. He must still be at Erudite. I wondered what he was having to pick up. Maybe something for the farming equipment or animals. Erudite helped us a great deal with our equipment and developed ways to help us grow better food. So it was highly likely he was picking up something like that and it was just taking him a bit to get through.

"Would you like me to wait with you?"

I looked over at Avery and smiled. "No, I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure Ben will be here any minute now."

"Are you sure, Juliet? You know I don't mind."

I nodded and reached to take his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'm sure. Really, Avery. I'll be just fine. It's daylight and there are lots of people around."

He nodded. "If you insist. Let us know if you need anything else. And send John and Hannah our warm wishes."

"I will. Thank you for walking with me, and the tea. Go with happiness, Avery."

He grinned. "Go with happiness, Juliet."

I watched him board the bus, and waved to him as it pulled away and he waved back. Then I looked around for a bit. No one paid attention to me. No one was even looking. I sighed. Oh, well. I would just go and sit on a bench to wait for Ben. There were several around the area to choose from, many of them open. I decided to go to one close to the building for a little shade from the sun. I had forgotten my hat in the truck after taking it off on the ride into the city. I hadn't thought I'd need it, but now I was starting to wish I'd grabbed it before hopping out.

I sighed and set my basket down on a bench just off to the side of the building. I was about to take a seat when I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth and an arm wrap around my midsection. I was yanked back into the shadows before I could even attempt to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** I'm glad y'all liked my addition of Eric's POV to the story. It's really helping me move it along. I'm coming to find out that he's actually a really fun character to write. So damn angry! LOL! Also, sorry it's a little short this time around, but I'll admit I got a little stuck on it. But the next one should be longer!  
_

_And as always, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

Old Dauntless instinct kicked in again, and I tried to grab hold of the arm around my middle as I was dragged backwards into the shade, but it was covered in thick fabric. So I tried an elbow jab to the ribs or stomach. That, too, got me nowhere. I couldn't move my arms enough to get the space I needed between myself and whoever was holding me to build up a hard enough blow. And I knew that my sandals weren't sturdy enough for a good stomp to the foot if they had better shoes than I did, but I still tried anyway.

"Old habits die hard, huh?" A low chuckle vibrated in my ear. "Will you get still for a minute? Dammit, Juliet, I'm not going to hurt you."

The familiar voice had me freezing instantly. I'd know it anywhere. It was far too embedded in my memory to ever forget. What was he doing here? Didn't he have people to train? A Faction to help run? Did he follow me? How did he even know I was here in the first place? Was he _spying_ on me?

"That's better."

He released his hold on me and I spun around to face him. I really wanted to glare at him, but all I could manage was a confused and half-frightened stare. I really wished he wouldn't look at me the way he was. Smirking down at me like I was amusing to him or something. Like I was a mouse trapped in a corner by a huge, hungry cat. Honestly, that look made me want to run away from him. I stepped back, tensing.

"Don't go running off," he said, frowning slightly. "I only want to talk."

"Right." I took another step back anyway. "Talk. Not exactly your strong suit, Eric."

He grunted and smirked again. "Still think I'm mad at you, huh?"

I blinked, giving him an incredulous look. "_Mad_ at me? No, I think you're _furious_. You're only pretending not to be. You forget how well I actually know you, Eric."

"I do not," he replied simply. "But are you forgetting how well I know you?"

"I've changed a lot since I left Dauntless. I'm not the same girl I used to be. You don't know anything about me anymore."

"See, that's where you're wrong." He stepped closer, his hand reaching out to grab me just above my elbow and yank me against his chest. "I know you better than you think I do. Like I know right now, you're closing your eyes because I'm this close. Because you remember what it was like when I had you like this. And you remember what always came next."

Dammit, if he wasn't right. Being close to him like this was bringing back too many memories of stolen kisses and touches. Of nights spent together hidden around the Dauntless compound while he did things to me that would make a lot of girls in Amity blush themselves silly just thinking about. Memories that had my eyes closing on their own and a heat building inside me that I was not comfortable with anymore.

"Why are you here, Eric?" I finally forced myself to ask, opening my eyes again to look up at him. "How did you even know I was here?"

"I wanted to see you," he answered softly, the hand that wasn't holding my arm with moving to my hip. "And I didn't until I actually saw you get off the bus with that Stiff."

"You're not supposed to be chasing girls that aren't in your Faction," I said, fighting the urge to close my eyes again at his touch. His fingers slid along my arm to my wrist, bringing my hand to his chest and rubbing my palm within his thumb. My word, if he didn't still have an effect on me. But it was wrong. I shouldn't be letting him do this to me. I wasn't Dauntless anymore. I was Amity. Even on the best of days our Factions weren't on good speaking terms. Mixing them together just didn't work. "And I'm waiting for someone. He'll be here any minute. You have to leave."

"And what if I don't want to?"

I pressed both of my hands against his broad chest and tried my best to push myself away from him. But Eric was strong. He'd always been stronger than me, but now even more so with all the muscle he'd put on in the last five years. I barely moved an inch. He trapped both of my hands under his palm, holding them so firmly I could feel his heart pounding behind his ribs. His fingers snaked from my hip to my back, burning my skin through the light fabric of my dress. My eyes closed on their own despite my attempts to keep them open. My voice became too soft, too pleading.

"Don't do this, Eric."

He leaned down, his nose brushing against my neck. "Don't do what?"

"What you're doing," I murmured. He was driving me crazy. I could barely think with him acting like we were teenagers again. "You can't do this. It's against Faction law."

"Fuck Faction law."

And then he kissed me again.

* * *

**POV - Eric**

Damn, it was like kissing the sun when I pressed my lips to hers. All the pent-up frustrations I'd been dealing with all day just exploded in that moment. I forgot why I'd been so pissed at her. Why I let her rile me up so much with her leaving. Forgot that she wasn't Dauntless anymore and I hadn't been this close to her in years. And when her then little body reacted and she kissed me back, I damn near had her against the wall with my hands up that yellow dress of hers. Damn near had myself buried inside her, driving moans of pleasure out of her pretty little mouth.

If that _fucking banjo-strummin' bastard_ hadn't pulled up on the other side of the building and honked his _fucking horn_ right then, I was pretty sure that's exactly what was about to happen. But she jerked herself away from me before I could react quick enough to keep her from escaping. I tried to grab her again but she'd actually managed to somehow move too fast for me to catch her. She kept her eyes on me as she backed away, her bottom lip poking out just enough to get me even harder than I already was. I fucking loved the way her lips looked. So soft and full. When she pouted like that, it was always hard for me to control myself.

"Don't do this to me anymore, Eric," she said quietly. "Leave me alone. Please."

And then she grabbed her basket and disappeared around the corner. I heard the door to the truck open and close, the engine growl as it was shifted into gear. Then I watched it go by, taking her along with it in the passenger seat. Again, she had left me feeling exposed and frustrated. Two things I _really_ hated feeling. And she told me to leave her alone? I wasn't an idiot. I knew she had to feel at least _something_ for me still. She wouldn't be kissing me back if she didn't. Hell, no, I wasn't going to leave her alone. This was _clearly_ not over, no matter what she said.

I heard the growl come out of my mouth without realizing I'd made the sound. I nearly punched the damn wall. Nearly. If I actually didn't give a damn about breaking my knuckles yet again, I seriously would have. The blood and the pain I could handle. The scared looks on people's faces when they saw my messed up hand I could handle. I just didn't want to have to hold back a punch in case someone pissed me off. And I didn't want it bothering me when I finally got myself back on top of her.

And I was going to get that done. I was Eric, for fuck's sake. A Dauntless leader. I got what I wanted. I wanted my job, and I got it. I wanted a bigger apartment than most of the other leaders and higher ranking Dauntless, and I got that, too. Now I wanted _her_. And I'll be _damned_ if I wasn't going to fucking get her again, Amity or not. Juliet was _mine_. She always was, and she always would be.

Fuck Faction law. I'd find a way around it. I was smart enough to do it. I could have her where she belonged and go about my business like nothing was wrong. I'd still be an asshole to people, though. They'd learned to expect it from me by now. Even Max had gotten used to it. He knew how it had fucked me up when Juliet left, but he'd never tried to do anything about it. For a long time, I held it against him. Figured he knew she was going to do what she did and just didn't tell me. But eventually I'd let it go and stopped being as big of an ass to him.

I sighed and decided to head back to headquarters. No sense in standing around here drawing attention to myself, especially with her on my damn mind again. And I had a few frustrations to work out anyway. There were always girls who would be more than willing to help me out in that aspect, no matter how scary I was to people. Chicks always wanted to hook up with the tough guy. It was like some kind of instinct from back in the Stone Age or something. The bigger and stronger guys dominated because they scared the puny little ones shitless, and in turn they got their pick of the girls.

Whoever I decided to take back to my apartment would be a nice little distraction for the afternoon, but I knew she wouldn't do more than just barely scratch the surface of the itch seeing Juliet had started inside me. No other girl was going to completely take away the ache she'd stuck in my chest. Sooner or later, I was going to have to do something about it. Have to either catch her in the city or find a reason to go back out to Amity to find her there. And then I was going to take my time with her. Show her what she'd been missing out on all this time. Hook her on me again and get her to come back to me.

Sooner or later, I was going to get her back. There was no doubt about that.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** So sorry for not updating for so long, folks! I suffered a bit of a writer's block on my projects and had to take a little break. But now I'm doing my best to get back into things and put up some new chapters for you! I'm hoping you like this one because I've been struggling with not letting Eric and Juliet get too close too fast because I do love a good slow burn. But I've finally decided that there is no fighting it because Eric is just too obsessed with getting Juliet back, so whatever happens is just going to happen between these two. This one is pretty long, but I just couldn't help myself. I hope it makes up for such a long wait between updates!  
_

_And as always, please R&amp;R because your support keeps me going! :D_

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

"Hand me another one, please, Juliet?"

I pulled out a large glass jar by the wire wrapped around its lip from the crate in my arms and held it up for Thomas to take. He smiled as he took it, then stepped up another rung on the ladder he was perched on to hand it on a hook stuck up on the limb of the tree we were under. I watched him carefully, a part of me still concerned he'd fall off that old ladder if he wasn't careful. But he'd hung up about a dozen of the jars already and not once had he faltered in the slightest.

"These are going to look so beautiful when we light the candles in them tonight," I commented, looking around at all of them hanging.

"Gonna be one hell of a party," Thomas replied with a nod. He stepped down from the ladder, moved it a few feet and made sure it was stable, then started to climb back up before holding his hand out for another jar.

"I don't know about you," I said as I handed him the jar he was waiting on. "But I like that we have a whole month's worth of birthdays celebrated at once. A lot easier than having all those parties all the time."

He chuckled. "Oh, believe me, this is so much better. No one gets forgotten, no feelings get hurt, and people aren't walking around with hangovers all the time."

I giggled. Thomas stepped down from the ladder and wiped his hands on his pants, looking around at all the jars hanging from the branches of the tree. He nodded in approval and folded up his ladder. Then we started over toward another tree to help out another pair who where hanging jars themselves.

"Just in time," Allen said as we reached the shade. "Katie just ran out of jars and we've got four hooks left."

"Well, you're in luck," I chirped. "I've got four jars in my box for you."

Allen chuckled and moved his ladder to an empty hook while Thomas set up under one of his own. I handed Allen a jar and then went over to give one to Thomas. It took us maybe two minutes to hang up the last jars in the tree. I couldn't help but admire all of them excitedly. I loved our monthly birthday celebrations. They were so much fun. Laughing and dancing and happy music until late into the night, and even if there was a fight it was short-lived and quickly forgotten.

"Mama, mama!"

I turned around at the very familiar voice calling out. Grace was running up to us from across the field, along with a couple other children about her age. I quickly set my crate down and opened my arms for her. She squealed, running right into them and knocking me over. Taking advantage of her sudden lack of balance, I started tickling her, making her squeal even louder as she giggled and squirmed. Lucky for me, I was able to quickly right myself into a sitting position which let me trap her in my lap.

"My little Gracie bug," I crooned in her ear, kissing her cheek while I ceased my tickle assault on her. "What are you doing? Huh?"

She still giggled and squirmed, but nestled herself into me. "Playing with Lilly." She giggled again and twisted around in my arms. "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go to Lilly's house tonight?"

"You want to go to Lilly's house? Don't you want to go to the party?"

She nodded. "I want both!"

I gave her one more tickle, getting another string of giggles from her. "Both? Hmmm... I'll have to think about it."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Please, Miss Juliet?"

I looked up at Lilly and the other children. She was a little under a year older than Grace, and the two had become really good friends since she'd started going to the little school we had for the younger children in Amity. I liked Lilly. She was sweet and polite. And a wonderful influence on Grace. I was sure they were going to be friends for many years yet. Possibly even all their lives if they both stayed here together.

"Have you asked your mother yet?"

She shook her head. "Gracie wanted to ask you first."

"Well, if it's alright with your mother, then it's alright with me."

"Yay!" Gracie squealed from my lap.

"Thanks, Miss Juliet," Lilly said as Gracie wriggled her way back up to her feet. The kids waved and all of them ran off, probably to go find Lilly's mother.

Thomas held his hand out to help me up, chuckling and shaking his head. "Come on. Let's go see if they need help setting up the tables."

* * *

**POV - Eric**

I'd managed to keep myself away from Amity for nearly two weeks, but after overhearing a couple of guards who worked The Wall talking about the party planned for later tonight out there, I couldn't resist any longer. It would be easy to catch her alone. People would be too busy drinking and dancing and singing to even notice her absence. I knew all too well how unobservant drunks could be. Dauntless basically partied on a nightly basis, and people wandered off from them all the time and no one went to look for them until the next day. If they even went to look for them at all.

But that left me with a question that I wasn't sure how to answer. What would I do with her if she was drunk? I wasn't the kind of guy to force myself on a female. I might be an asshole, but I wasn't a rapist. I still had morals, dammit. And not even Juliet was going to make me break those, no matter how badly I wanted her.

So what was I going to do? Romance her? That wasn't who I was anymore. That part of me disappeared after she left. I didn't romance girls. I had one night stands and the occasional repeats. I got in, got off, and got out. No attachments, no expectations. Juliet had been the only girl I'd ever spent serious time on. The only one I let in and get close to. Could I even afford to take that chance and go through all of that again?

I was still wondering that same question while I stood there in the shelter of the trees, watching and listening to the celebration going on a couple hundred yards ahead of me. It was some kind of collective birthday party judging from the several cakes laid out on a big table under a tree that was lit up with a bunch of candles in glass jars. There were a few older kids running around the area, squealing and giggling all over the place. A band had set up under another one nearby that had gotten the same treatment, and several couples were dancing together in the space between. An ever bigger gathering of people occupied an area further back where a bunch of tables had been set up.

And then I saw her. Walking with another woman and a couple of kids down a dirt path away from the party. Her blonde hair was falling all around her shoulders in sexy waves of pure golden silk. My fingers started itching to run through it immediately. And another part of my anatomy perked up when I noticed what she was wearing. A deep red tank top and matching skirt that flowed around her legs like curtains fluttering in a soft breeze while she walked. Something on the skirt sparkled in several places when it caught the light, like little twinkling stars dancing around just for her. I decided right then that I preferred her this way instead of in a Dauntless uniform. There was just something about the way her Amity clothes fit her that had me going out of my mind wanting her.

I followed her from the trees a little way, watching her go into a house with the other woman and the kids. She wasn't in there too long. Maybe about five minutes or so. And she was alone when she came out again. But she didn't immediately go back to the party. Instead, she actually walked away from it, further down the path to a fence that surrounded a big pretty large area of nothing before ending at the ends of a barn.

Sticking to the shadows as best I could, I crept closer to her as she walked down the fence line. I heard a snort come from inside the barn. Horses. It was where they kept the horses. She didn't go inside, though. Instead, she continued to walk around to the other side. And right into the shadows. This was my chance. She was finally alone.

I snuck across the grass as quickly and quietly as possible after checking the area and doing my best to make sure I wouldn't be seen. I was breaking some major rules being out here tonight, and leader or not, I'd be in serious trouble if I got caught. But it was a risk I was willing to take. Juliet always had that kind of hold on me, and tonight was no different. The damn woman made me just plain stupid too easily.

When I got to her, she had just stepped away from the wall of the barn. Her back was to me. She didn't even know I was around. I could see this was going to be a habit for us. I contemplated for a moment just walking up and saying her name or something, but she could easily give me away if she raised her voice and scared a horse or alerted anyone that just might be nearby. So I did the next best thing. I came up behind her and covered her mouth as I pulled her to me.

"Shhhhh. It's me."

* * *

**POV - Juliet**

I dropped Grace off at Lilly's house before it had gotten too late and she'd grown grumpy. But walking out of the house without her was a little more difficult than I'd thought it would be. She didn't often spend the night away from our home. And even know I knew that she was in perfectly safe hands with Lilly's mother, the first-time mom in me was just a little wary. I couldn't help it. That little girl in there was my world.

I decided I wasn't ready to head back to the others yet, and since I'd made no promises to anyone on how quickly I'd return, I could easily get away with a little walk. So I let my feet guide me down the path to the larger horse barn that didn't also serve as Johanna's office. This one was set further away, and had a large paddock attached to it. We usually either used it to exercise or train them in, or just let them run around and have a little social time together. I liked to watch the colts out here when I had a bit of time to spare between chores and such, whinnying and jumping and kicking their feet in the air as they played around. It was cute and never failed to make me smile.

But tonight I came out here just to enjoy the peace and quiet. I heard one horse snort inside, and a couple others shift their weight around, but I walked by the door without going inside. They didn't need to be looked in on. So I made my way around the side and leaned back against the wood, just looking up at the stars and listening to the quiet of the night. I let myself get a little lost in my stargazing, fascinated by the way the sky looked at night. I had no idea I wasn't alone until a hand came over my mouth and I was pulled backwards a step.

"Shhhhh. It's me."

I inhaled sharply in surprise, my fingers flying up to his arm across my chest. There was no fabric to protect him this time. But I didn't dig my nails into the warm flesh. He'd more or less announced his presence this time, even if he did sneak up behind me yet again. I forced myself to relax, and he released his hold. Immediately, I whirled around to face him.

"Eric!" I tried to keep as quiet as possible, and my voice came out as a hiss. "What are you doing here?!"

He smirked down at me. Even in the darkness, his blue eyes twinkled coolly. "Why else would I be here?"

I huffed and swatted his broad chest. It was almost like hitting a rock. I hadn't realized just how much muscle he'd put on in the last few years. But right now that didn't really matter. He was breaking a lot of rules right now coming out here twice now. Both of us would be in so much trouble if anyone found out what he was doing. And I really didn't want to end up Factionless because of him. I'd lose Grace forever.

"You need to leave," I told him, turning to walk away. "You're going to get us both thrown out on the streets."

I felt his hands grab my hips, holding me in place. But they weren't forceful. They were firm, but there was a gentleness to them that grabbed my attention and had me pausing for a moment. It was slightly confusing the way it contradicted everything that Eric had shown himself to be since our time together. This wasn't the hardened man who cornered me in the alley on trading day. But it wasn't the one I'd fallen for five years ago, either.

"Please stop leaving me, Juliet."

The emotion in his voice only furthered my confusion. It was soft. Pleading. Laced with pain and heartbreak. It hurt to hear that. The anger I could handle. The hate I could handle. But this... This vulnerability... It was so unlike him. Eric had always been one of the strongest people I'd ever known. So held together and restrained against the world when it came to his deeper emotions. Even when he'd been a fresh Initiate, he'd never let anyone break him down. Never let them make him cry or anything. The only emotions they saw from him were anger and determination. I was unprepared to handle this display.

I turned to face him again. That old spark was in his eyes, mixing with the new he'd let creep into them. I felt my heart breaking for him. Only in that moment did I realize how much I'd hurt him by leaving Dauntless. How badly I really had crushed him. Crushed his dreams and his plans for us. I had been so selfish thinking it was all for the best. That he would get over it all and find someone else. I had no idea I'd been so wrong about it all. He was as over me as I was him.

"Eric." My words reflected the pain in his, even as they came out in a whisper. Tears started to blur my vision as I stepped forward to lay my palms on his chest. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

His lips came crashing down on mine, one arm wrapping tightly around me as the other found it's way into my hair. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed up on my toes, arching into his muscled frame and losing myself in the fiery depths of his kiss. He turned us, and we stumbled back against the wall of the barn. Still he kept pushing our bodies into the weathered wood, kept pulling my hips harder against his. Almost as if he were trying to meld us together into one person. He'd never done this before. Never felt so desperate. Like he was unraveling right there in my arm.

His hands finally moved, raking down my thighs and dragging my knees up to his hips along with my skirt. He pressed himself into me as my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. I didn't even try to stop the moan that poured from my mouth and into his. The years apart had melted away at this point. I wasn't afraid of him. Of what he would do. I wanted him. Needed him. More now than I ever had before.

"Eric," I panted when his lips moved down my neck to my collarbone. He didn't pay attention at first, continuing to lick and kiss all the way to the end of my shoulder, pulling the fabric of my shirt out of his way as he went. "Eric, wait. Wait."

"What?"

He finally looked up, his eyes wild and pupils blown wide with desire. I lost track of what I was about to say for a second. It had been so long since I'd been looked at that way. Since he had looked at me that way.

"What's wrong?"

"We... We need to get away from here. We're too exposed."

Exposed. Such a Dauntless way of putting it. But like he'd pointed out before, old habits died hard. I didn't miss the little twitch of the corner of his mouth before he started looking around, though. My slip had amused him, but not enough to distract him for more than a heartbeat. He scanned the treeline, the line of houses on one side of us, the open field on the other. He was strategizing. Figuring out his next move.

"Wait." The thought hit me out of nowhere, and I knew immediately it was perfect. "I know where we can go."

He lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing as he slowly lowered me back to the ground. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down toward the direction of the part of the stream he'd found me at a couple weeks ago. He kept up as easily as I expected him to, and we were running side by side before we ever hit the treeline. I had to slow down once we were actually in the forest, because even though I knew the area along the stream well, there was still the occasional root or rock that could easily trip anyone who wasn't watching their footing. But our pace still remained quick, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Running had always been another thing I liked to do. Sometimes I still took off for a quick one when I had a little free time on my hands. It settled my nerves on those days Grace had gotten them all frayed and I needed a break from her tantrums.

It didn't take us long to reach where we were going. The tiny, rundown cottage was nestled up in the middle of a thick clump of trees not far from the stream, abandoned long ago. As far as I knew no one came out here anymore. The structure was still fairly sound, but it was in no way livable by any means. It was just another ruin from a time before now.

"How did you know this was here?"

I smirked over at Eric as I pushed open the door, ignoring the groan of protest it gave out from my effort. "I found it a couple of years ago. I'm not sure if anyone really knows it's out here."

He grunted as he followed me inside. It was pretty dark, the only light coming in through the windows, and even that was dimmed by the years of dust and dirt accumulated on them and the trees surrounding the cottage. But at least it was pretty empty so we didn't trip over anything in the middle of the floor. There was an old couch in one corner by the remains of a closed up fireplace, a kitchen and eating area on the other side of the open room. I knew there was a bedroom on the other side of the wall where the couch was, but I didn't get that far into the place this time. Eric had closed the door behind us and reached out to pull me back into him arms before I even got to the middle of the room.

His lips attached to my neck, his hands running over my hips and along my ribs. I sighed, leaning back into him. My hands grabbed for his hips when his covered my breasts and kneaded hungrily. I felt him tug my tank top up, and I lifted my arms for him to pull it off, turning around as he did to kiss him as soon as the fabric was over my head. He tossed the shirt to the floor and quickly went to pull my skirt down. It pooled around my feet, leaving me in my bra and panties in front of him.

"You haven't changed at all," he murmured when he pulled himself back just enough to look at me. I felt a hint of heat rise up in my cheeks. I hadn't been seen in this way in so long, it was odd to hear any sort of comment about it now. "There a bed here?"

"In the back."

"Good. I'm not opposed to the floor, but I'd rather not this time."

He gently pushed me back and pointed toward the back of the cottage, following right behind. The bed was ancient, and at first glance it was pretty iffy. But since I'd been here before, I'd looked it over and had determined that it was still actually in fairly okay shape for its age. The matress was thin and worn down and wasn't desirable to sleep in anymore, but at least it had never become infested with critters or mold or anything that would cause it to fall apart. Even the bedding on it was halfway decent. Just take off the top blankets and you had something to crash on if you were forced to spend the night in it.

Which is exactly what I did as soon as we got into the room. I heard a rusting behind me as I shoved the old quilt to the floor, and turned around to see Eric shedding his vest and t-shirt. Then he stalked across the little room and pushed me back onto the bed. I moved as he wanted me to, watching him kneel down to remove my sandals and drop them to the floor. He kissed his way up my calf and thigh to my hip, sending jolts of electricity straight to my spine. My head dropped back, my breaths quickening.

I felt him tugging off my underwear, and a moment later, his mouth replaced the fabric. I gasped and my hips bucked, but his hands held me where I was on the bed. It took him no more than two minutes to drag me into a mind-shattering orgasm. He certainly hadn't forgotten how to do it just like I liked it. I was still riding the high when I felt his weight on the bed, his hand slipping under me to move me further to the middle of it with him. He even unhooked my bra and took that off me while the stars still danced behind my eyes.

I heard more rustling, then a crinkle. I lifted my head to see what he was doing, but I was a little late. He was already crawling back up toward me and kissing random places on my body as he went. He pushed my thighs up, nestling himself between them and lifting my hips. Then he took a long look at my body beneath his. I bit my lip at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Ready?"

I nodded, though I felt the nervousness beginning to gather. But Eric didn't give me time to let it dampen the mood any. He adjusted himself and entered me with one swift movement. I gasped and arched my back, feeling him push his entire length inside. I wasn't sure if it was my rusty memories, or if I was still tense from my previous orgasm, but it almost felt as if he was bigger than I remembered him to be. I heard him swear through gritted teeth, and he stayed still for a few moments.

"Fuck, Juliet." His head came down to rest on my shoulder. "You're tighter than I remember."

"I haven't..." I started, panting slightly. "Not since you."

"Really?"

He lifted his head to look at me. I swear there was a little bit of pride in his eyes. As if he enjoyed the idea he'd not only been my first, but my only sexual partner so far in my life. Which was probably to be expected. Not just because Eric was a guy, and things like that meant something to them, but because it was Eric. He took pride in being the first at things. Being the best at them. Being the only one who could do them. It was a massive ego boost for him.

He kissed me again, as passionate and hungry as ever. Then he started moving. Slow and easy at first, but quickly picking up the pace. I panted, moaned, and clawed at his back as he pushed me closer and closer to another orgasm. And it seemed as if Eric was having issues holding himself back as well. He cursed between grunts and tensed moans, his fingers gripping my hips tightly.

"I can't..." He ground the words out through gritted teeth. "I can't hold out, Juliet."

"Just a little more," I pleaded in his ear. "I'm almost there."

He growled and shifted again, pulling my hips up higher and increasing the sensations he was already causing. Stars burst behind my eyes before I even realized I'd gotten close enough for it. I arched my back again, screaming his name and digging my nails deep into his shoulders. I heard him cry out only a couple of thrusts later. He slowed his movement, riding out his own orgasm, pressing kisses to my shoulder and neck. Finally, he stilled completely, resting on his elbows as he hovered over me.

"That didn't quite go as I'd hoped," he murmured, easing himself out of me and rolling onto his side. I watched him reach down and remove a condom and toss it to the floor. That's what the crinkling noise was. The he pulled me up against his chest, holding me close. "I wanted more time with you. Been too damn long since I've had you like this."

I didn't say anything for a bit. I just layed there pressed against him and enjoyed the warmth radiating from his body. I enjoyed the feel of his fingers as he trailed them up and down my back. His breath on my neck and shoulder. The way I fit even better curled into him now than I did before. I was starting to like this more and more the longer we laid there. I didn't want to leave. But the reality of it was that I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I have to go," I finally said. I felt his arms tense around me, pulling me closer. "I need to get home. And you need to get back to Dauntless."

He sighed heavily. "I know."

I started to get up to find where my clothes had been tossed, but I felt him grab my wrist. Gentle, but still firm enough to get my attention. I looked back at him, into those icy blue eyes.

"When are you going to come back to the city?"

"I don't know. I don't go there often."

"Then I'll come here."

I shifted to get a better look at him. "Eric, you can't. You're practically begging to get caught."

"I'm not just going to let you go, Juliet. Not again."

"Eric..."

He was suddenly sitting up, his face right in front of mine and his hand on my jaw and neck. "No, Juliet. You were mine five years ago, and you're mine now. I don't give a damn what Faction you're in. Do you understand me? You are mine."

"But it's not that simple, Eric."

"It is to me."

I sighed. There really was no use arguing with him. Eric could get pretty stubborn once his mind was made up about something. So I admitted defeat before this turned into a screaming match and ruined the entire night.

"Fine. But we have to be careful. We can't get caught. I can't be Factionless, Eric."

He smirked. The one he did when he was already coming up with a really sneaky yet genius plan. "Don't you worry about that."


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Okay, wow. It's been so freaking long since I updated my fics and I have to seriously apologize for that. I really am so terribly sorry that I've allowed myself to completely forget about trying to sit down and draft up some new chapters. Life took a few twists and turns and I even took a break from my tumblr roleplaying because of it, so pretty much everything got pushed to the side while I decompressed at a sluggish pace.

BUT!

I've recently been struck with the writing bug again, and I've decided to scrap pretty much everything I had written down before my seriously long hiatus in favor of a fresh beginning on the new installments. So, guess what that means! YES! NEW CHAPTERS!

So, after I've read through everything I've already posted on both my Divergent fics (and fight with every ounce of strength I have not to completely rewrite everything XD) I'll be drafting up a new chapter for each and getting them posted. Hopefully within the next few days if everything goes right.

A MASSIVELY HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND EVERYONE LEAVING WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND MESSAGES FOR ME TELLING ME THAT OU LOVE WHAT I'VE GOT AND KEEP BEGGING ME FOR MORE. YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU'VE ALL STUCK AROUND WHILE I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM MY FICS. REALLY. IT'S AMAZING TO KNOW YOU GUYS ARE STILL ITCHING FOR MORE ERIC AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH HIM AND HIS GIRLS. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I LOVE YOU ALL.

Now to get to work on pumping out more deliciousness that is Eric!

XOXOXO,  
Dee


End file.
